Juntos Para Siempre
by Ginnya Potter
Summary: Esta es una secuela del libro siete. Después de la batalla en Hogwarts Harry se va a descansar a la torre Gryffindor pero su sueño se ve interrumpido por su amada pelirroja. EL REENCUENTRO DE HARRY Y GINNY DESPUES DE LA BATALLA. Un ONE-SHOT H/G


**Hola a todos...**

**Este fanfic es cortito... solo tiene un capitulo... pero aun así disfrute mucho **

**Escribiéndolo.**

**Espero que les guste... es ultra-romántico!!**

**Gracias a todos por entrar a este one-shot**

**Saludos…**

**Karmen.**

* * *

**Juntos Para Siempre**

* * *

Después de visitar el despacho del director, Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron directamente a la torre Gryffindor a dormir. Después de todo no dormían desde que salieron de la casa de Bill y Fleur. Aunque Harry aun tenía mucha tristeza, también estaba muy cansado y pensó que lo mejor era descansar y después decidir como seguiría su vida.

Durmió por más de doce horas. Y hubiese seguido durmiendo de no ser por una mano que le acariciaba el cabello. No abrió los ojos enseguida. Dejo que sus demás sentidos exploraran la situación. De pronto sintió un perfume floral y supo quién era.

Abrió los ojos y miro directamente a la chica que estaba sentada sobre su cama. Estaba tan hermosa como siempre. Pero sus ojos demostraban tristeza. La chica no dejo de acariciarlo incluso cuando Harry abrió los ojos. Se quedaron así, muchos minutos, sin decirse nada el uno a otro. Es que las palabras sobraban pensó Harry. Miro alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie más en la habitación. Luego cerró los ojos ante su tacto.

Quería quedarse así… con ella… para toda la eternidad. Hubiese deseado que el mundo solo existiera para ellos dos. Que no hubiera preocupaciones ni miedo. Que lo único importante fuera la mano que lo acariciaba con ternura y que lo hacía olvidar lo desgraciado que se sentía.

Tenía miedo de hablar. No sabía que decirle. Menos cuando él se sentía tan culpable por la muerte de su hermano. Que debía hacer, ¿pedir perdón? ¿Decirle cuanto la extraño y 

necesito? ¿Rogarle que nunca se alejara de su lado, porque solo con ella podía sentir que su vida tenía algún sentido?

Sin poder evitarlo unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Sentía que todo lo que había pasado las últimas horas caía sobre él. Quiso aferrarla a su cuerpo. Sentirla, besarla, morir ahí mismo a su lado no habría sido suficiente para demostrarle cuanto la amaba. Cuando quiso llevar a cabo su impulso no pudo mover su cuerpo. No tenía fuerzas para continuar pero no hizo falta, ella se acerco y lenta y tiernamente poso sus labios en los del para darle un corto pero hermoso beso lleno de amor. Luego se acurruco a su lado en la cama y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Después de unos minutos ella volvió a mirarlo. El ya no lloraba. Lo miro con decisión. Luego se sentó apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la cama. Harry se enderezo y la imito.

El cogió su mano y la apretó con fuerza. Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos y ella sonrió.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Ginny casi susurrando

El asintió lentamente, aun cuando se sentía pésimo. Después de todo… ella estaba preocupada por el… no me culpa… pensó Harry. Ella seguía sonriéndole.

- Ginny… yo… - dijo, sin saber en realidad que decir y bajando la cabeza para no mirarla

- Te amo Harry – lo interrumpió ella.

El levanto su cara y la miro.

- Yo también te amo Ginny. Te amo, yo…

- Tenia tanto miedo – volvió a interrumpirlo ella – cuando te vi, en los brazos de Hagrid, yo pensé que estabas…que estabas… - sus ojos se aguaron y unas lagrimas silenciosas cayeron por su hermosa cara. Se veía preciosa aun cuando estaba llorando. Harry poso sus manos en su cara y seco las lagrimas de la pelirroja.

- Ginny… yo…

- Yo no habría podido vivir así Harry. No podría vivir sabiendo que tu dabas la vida por nosotros. Yo te amo y eres lo mas importante en mi vida, eres… mi futuro, todo lo que soy lo soy porque te amo. Porque te ame toda mi vida, porque siempre, siempre te espere… siempre te imaginé, así…como eres…yo…

Pero su voz se quebró y no pudo continuar. Harry se acerco más a ella y la abrazo. Pero ella lo aparto para seguir hablando…

- Harry yo se que te sientes culpable por todo lo que paso pero estas asumiendo una responsabilidad exagerada. Tú no tienes la culpa de nuestro sufrimiento, sino de nuestra alegría, tu lo venciste Harry, lo mandaste lejos, donde ya no nos puede hacernos daño, donde ya no puede arruinar nuestra felicidad, donde…

Ella seguía llorando. Pero su mirada ahora había cambiado. La tristeza se había transformado en orgullo. Lo miraba con admiración, como si todo en ella quisiera agradecer, como si no pudiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

- Toda esa gente que murió... el… él es el culpable. Voldemort, nadie más. El arruino nuestras vidas, el nos quito a lo que más amamos, nuestras familias, pero ya no está, gracias a ti se ha ido… yo… yo estoy tan orgullosa de ti Harry, tanto.

- Pero si yo me hubiese entregado antes Ginny… ellos… ni Fred, ni Remus, ni Tonks… ni ninguno de los que murió en la batalla estarían muertos… - interrumpió Harry con tristeza – es mi culpa… ahora Teddy se quedo solo por mi culpa Ginny.

- No Harry, eso no es así. Tu nos salvaste. Ellos murieron luchando por una causa justa y debemos sentirnos orgullosos y agradecidos de ellos, pero ya no debemos llorarlos, tenemos una oportunidad… de ser felices… de empezar de nuevo. Júrame que vas a luchar Harry… para ser feliz… conmigo… déjame estar a tu lado, déjame intentar hacerte feliz. Yo te daré mi vida si lo deseas… si tú me juras amarme…yo…

Pero Harry la callo con un beso. Un beso apasionado pero a la vez tierno. La tomo de la cintura y la acerco con fuerza a su cuerpo. La abrazo, mientras aun la besaba y sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Se sintió más vivo que nunca. Ella tenía razón desde luego. No podía quedarse toda la vida lamentándose, la tenía a ella… al fin la tenía a su lado, como tanto soñó. Podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba a medida que el la tocaba. Acaricio su espalda, beso su cuello, su cara y volvió a sus labios otra vez. Ella no se resistía, lo abrazaba con amor y posaba sus labios en el cuerpo de el dándole cortos besos llenos de pasión. Después volvieron a besarse en los labios con ternura y se separaron. Mirándose a los ojos nuevamente, sonrieron. El se acomodo en la cama acostándose bajo las mantas y tomo el cuerpo de la pelirroja y la ayudó a recostarse sobre él y bajo la ropa de cama. Ella no reclamo y se dejo guiar por su amado. Poso todo su cuerpo sobre él y se acurruco nuevamente en su pecho… sintiendo su aroma…

- Ginny... –susurro Harry en el oído de la chica – Te amo… yo… eres… eres todo lo que necesito… no me dejes… nunca…

- Nunca Harry. Te lo juro… nunca…

Juntos se quedaron dormidos, con la ilusión de hacer una vida juntos. Con la certeza de que todo lo que vendría sería mejor…mucho mejor, poorque estarían juntos y amándose…para siempre.

**Fin**

* * *

**Les gusto??**

**Espero que si...**

**Gracias por leer el fanfic...**

**Y dejen comentarios plisss!!**

**Para saber si les gusto...**

**Saludos a todos...**

**Karmen…**


End file.
